


Life, Weaved Together

by Robaschi



Series: Destiny Divided [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Egg Laying, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robaschi/pseuds/Robaschi
Summary: Where destiny guides us, it alters our fate. Life is like one giant string, always being cut and tied together constantly.It's this philosophy, that brought the Crimson King of Everbloom and a Human woman to meet, and seal their fate to one another.And with it, something more.





	Life, Weaved Together

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet little story involving my two OCs, Oneiron the Crimson King and Amelia Fable having their first child.
> 
> Hollow Knight the game belongs to Team Cherry, Oneiron and Amelia I own.

When asked about how she got here, she never imagined it would be like this.  
  
When she first met Oneiron, he was simply doing what he loved best: Weaving through dreams and letting his curiosity lead him, seeing what he would find. He never thought it would lead him to her. When the first two met, something clicked between them.  
  
From there on he became a frequent visitor in Amelia's personal dreamscape. At first she wasn't sure about him, and contemplated getting a dreamcatcher, but as time passed she quickly learned he was harmless and generally just curious about her. Soon each night she eagerly awaited for the Crimson King to arrive in her sleep, and the two became friends, and then slowly became something more.  
  


The first time they became intimate was in her dream.   
  


She never expected him to be so skilled yet gentle with her, and he made sure he never hurt her during it all. In the end it had both of them wanting to meet each other in the waking world.  
  
And when they finally did, both Amelia and Oneiron could never have been happier in that moment.  
  
Just like he did, she became a frequent visitor, at first the bugs of Everbloom were unsure about the human, but they quickly grew to adore the woman, especially with how happy the Crimson King was. They never questioned them after that.  
  
Especially when he took her hand in marriage.  
  


She truly lost her virginity shortly after the wedding, and he was just as skilled and gentle just like she remembered from her dreams. Oneiron was her first time, in both metaphysical space and in real life. And in all honesty she didn't regret it. Their lives were permanently linked to one another by the golden threads of the Dreamweavers, and both be damned if that was ever severed in some manner.  
  
Almost over one year later, here she was now. She was lying in bed, her lover lying next to her in a light sleep. Amelia has since slept nude since there was no real stigma about nudity among bugs, but she still felt comfortable being like this around Oneiron only either way.  
  
But the main focus of herself was the slightly swollen belly of hers, which contained the egg of their first child within. Hybrids between humans and bugs was impossible, but Oneiron was still able to impregnate her through… other means, mainly depositing the egg into her womb. It was a strange sensation when he did it, but it worked.  
  
Still, she lied there with her legs slightly sprawled, it has been a few months but she could tell her body was preparing itself to push the egg out. It started off as a light ache in her hips that persisted, and she would wake her lover up once the real labor began. When that would happen, she wasn't sure, but it was only a matter of time now.  
  
When the first contraction came, it hit hard, leaving her to gasp in pain and throw her head back as she clenched her fists to try and ease the pain. Her movements roused Oneiron from his sleep, jolting awake in a state of confusion for a brief second until looking over and seeing the state his human lover was in.  
  
“Is it time love?” He asked, and was given a silent nod from her as she tried her hardest not to cry out. Reacting quickly, he sat up and then shuffled so he was behind her, carefully pulling her into his lap and settling her into a comfortable position. “Remember what we practiced beforehand: Take deep breaths, relax, everything will be alright.”  
  
She just nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as each contraction sent waves of pain through her body, Oneiron gently rubbed her hips to help massage away the pain. “Gods… this hurts a lot…” Amelia whined, and Oneiron placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be over soon, just hang in there.” Her lover reassured her softly.  
  
If there was one saving grace about birthing an egg, though, is that it didn’t drag on like normal childbirth would. The moment she felt the egg begin to move downwards was when she instinctively started pushing, her hand gripping her lover’s and squeezing it tightly. “Ugh… why did I agree to this??” She asked herself out loud, and Oneiron pressed his face on the back of her head gently.  
  
“You’re almost there, love. You’re doing great.” He cooed to her softly before he then gently pressed his free hand onto her abdomen, which allowed the egg to move lower, and soon the faintest hint of the egg’s translucent shell began to peek between her legs.  
  
One final, huge wave of pain surged through Amelia, causing her to cry out when the egg finally passed through, Oneiron reaching down to catch it as it slipped out of her, followed by a gush of translucent white liquid in its wake.  
  
Amelia leaned back into her lover’s chest as she steadied her breathing, though he shifted again, gently moving her so that she was now lying down in a soft nest of cushions, and he left for a brief moment before returning with a few cloths, one he was using to clean the sticky liquid off of the egg before he handed it over to Amelia. She cradled it gently in her arms, her fingers gently brushing against the translucent shell. She was relaxing, not taking her eyes off of it until she felt something brushing up between her legs.  
  
“Don’t mind me love, just getting you cleaned up after that ordeal.” Oneiron said as he used the second unused cloth to clean up the last remnants of the fluid from her bod  
  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
  
She slowly nodded. “I’m okay, just exhausted.” She replied. When he was done, her lover then settled down next to her, and gently placed a hand on the egg as well.  
  
“How does it feel? Knowing we’re going to be parents soon?” He then asked her, both of them not taking their gazes off of it.  
  
“Honestly, I’m happy. I can’t wait to see them.” She replied. “I’m already wondering it it’ll be a boy or a girl.”  
  
Oneiron chuckled a bit. “Until then, we’ll have to wait. But, I do know of the perfect name for them.”  
  
“You do?” She looked up and over at her lover. “What is it?”  
  
“Soleita.” He replied softly. “It’s the name of the guiding star.”  
  
“Soleita….” She looked down at the egg again. “...it’s perfect. Soleita… Fable?”  
  
“I was just thinking the same thing.” He nodded. “Soleita Fable, child of the Crimson King and Amelia.”  
  
Amelia couldn’t help but smile at this. “I think just Child of the Crimson King is easier to say.”  
  
“Well, yes. But you helped contribute to their creation, too.” He then gently pressed his face against her cheek, indicating a kiss. “It wouldn’t be fair to leave you out, love.”  
  
“I know, just saying is all.” It was all in jest, her words were. Even so, she gently ran her fingers across the egg, feeling the warmth of life forming within.  
  
  
I can’t wait to see you, my little dreamchild.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I may have been inspired by another story, one called "Red Core". Honestly, can you not blame me?


End file.
